


A Magical Day

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: A day at the beach, F/M, Magic Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

After nearly three months of online dating and Skyping with your online match, Spencer Reid, you both got a few days off. From the moment you first Skyped, you both knew that this relationship could go places; the only problem was that you lived two states apart, so being online was the only way to really get to know each other. When Spencer learned he was going to have a few days off, you decided to meet and had picked the picturesque view of Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.

With the fresh air and the sea salt floating around you, you waited outside your hotel room for Spencer. He looked even better in person. When you turned to stare at the stretch of beach before you, his fluffy brown hair and shining eyes caught your attention. Over Skype, you’d told each other that if it weren’t for distance, you would’ve kissed each other long ago. Just as you mouthed ‘hi,’ he gathered you in his arms and tasted the salt off your lips. 

“Hi,” he said, as the slight breeze blew your hair into his face. “That was everything I imagined it would be.”

“Then do it again,” you said, wrapping your arms around his neck. Gently, he caressed the side of your face and pulled you closer to him, tentatively kissing at first and then moving into deeper territory. After quite a few huffs and puffs from passers-by, he asked if you wanted to go to the beach. You’d both made separate reservations at the Myrtle Beach Barefoot Resort, so you walked hand-in-hand toward the beach and boardwalk and picked up some chairs.

“I think I need an umbrella, too,” you laughed, clumsily picking up an umbrella and carrying it over your shoulder. “I’m pasty, so even with sunscreen, I’m probably going to burn without an umbrella.”

“Look at me,” he laughed, pointing to his fairly pale demeanor. “I’m paler than a ghost.” Snorting as you walked, you found a spot to set up, putting your chairs next to each other. “I’m so happy we finally got a couple days off so we could see each other,” he said. “I’ve been talking about you to my friends at work since we started talking.”

“Really?” you asked. You’d talked about him quite a lot too. With numerous failed relationship in the past, you had pretty much everyone telling you that he sounded to good to be true, but if you ever wanted to find love, you needed to leave yourself a bit vulnerable. With Spencer, you were more than comfortable taking the chance. “What have you said about me?”

As the waves crested on the shore just a hundred or so feet in front of you, he began regaling you with all of the tales he’d told his friends. “I told them that you’re beautiful, and funny, and intelligent. Driven. Take no crap from anyone. I told them about your family and how much I’ve wanted to kiss you since about two weeks in…” He was definitely going to keep going, but you need to kiss him first. Leaning over the small space between your chairs, you pressed your lips to his and had to do your best to not jump on top of him in the middle of the beach. When you pulled away, he continued to tell you everything he’d said about you. Hearing him talk about you in such sweet terms made you fall all that much harder - and you’d been falling hard since you started talking on Skype.

“You’re not the only one that’s been talking, you know?” you laughed. You’d told your parents and closest friends about him. “I told my family and friends about your job, and your adorably fluffy hair, and I might have also told my friends that you’re incredibly sexy and I wanted to do some things to you.”

“Oh really?” he said, pulling you on top of him and running his hands through your hair. “What kind of things?” You could see the cogs moving in his brain.

“Some nice things and some very dirty things,” you replied. “I also told them about how you can do magic. Speaking of! You promised me a first-hand experience when we finally got the chance to meet.”

With excitement, Spencer popped up from his chair and turned to face you completely. First, he showed you his hand to convince you that he had nothing in them. He didn’t and he never put them into his pockets, so when he did the ‘pull a quarter from out being your ear trick,’ you were impressed. You smiled at his childlike exuberance and told him to show you another one, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. 

“Do you always carry cards with you?” you asked. You didn’t know too many people that walked around with a deck of cards, but Spencer wasn’t most people. He nodded his head as he pulled out the deck and fanned them out.

“Pick a card,” he said with a smile. “Look at it, memorize it, and put it back in the deck.” Looking at the queen of clubs, you had no idea how these kinds of tricks worked, but you placed it back in the pile. He started to shuffle the deck and then pulled the top card up, turning it toward you, and asking, “Is this your card?”

“The queen of clubs! Yes! How did you do that?” you exclaimed. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” he chuckled, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head. “It’s too much fun to keep you guessing.” With you insistence, he showed you a few more tricks before putting the cards away.

Some obnoxious people were playing volleyball nearby and being really loud, so you decided to get up and walk along the boardwalk for a while. Any time you came across a carnival game, you played it at least one time a piece. It had all been fun and games until you got the last game, which had you competing against him for the biggest stuffed animal, which he won, but then gave to you.

That night, you went out to dinner and began dancing along the boardwalk until the sun set. Thankfully, there were quite a few young couples dancing around you, so when you started to kiss, no one seemed to notice. With the lights of the boardwalk dancing around you, It was just the two of you - nothing else mattered. 

At around 10 o’clock, you glanced toward the hotel. If you hadn’t been dating online, you probably would’ve gone to bed with him at this point anyway, so you decided to be bold. “Do you want to come back to my room?” you whispered, hoping he’d say yes. Today had been perfect - and you didn’t want the night to be over yet.

As he pulled you bottom lip into his mouth, you could feel his arousal against you. You reveled in the feel of his hand at the small of your back. “I’d love to,” he mumbled against your forehead. “Let’s go.”


End file.
